Soul on fire
by shira-chan 3
Summary: the story takes place in chapter 93, Yuuki reveals Aidou something shocking, her real name isn't Yuuki, she's as old as Kaname and a lot stronger and smarter than we thought she was or better what she made us believe. She will tell Aidou her story while fighting with an old enemy, an enemy that in the past was able to steal her her whole life.
1. Chapter 1 Revelations

**Hi everyone! this is my first fanfiction and i want to improve so any critics are appreciated but don't be mean. I only own the plot and the new characters. I hate zero so if he appears in the story he'll die right after :) . Hope you find this interesting :) .**

**no one's p.o.v.**

In the room where Kaname Kuran, the great vampire king sleeps, his fianceè stands whatching him whit eyes full of love and sorrow. The man she loved for so long, finally would be free. Of course it meant she would be left alone but as long as he could be happy again she was ready to part with him. His journey was indeed a long one, he deserved peace. With this thought in mind she reaches for the door and walks within the hallways of the hunter association headquarters, her destination is a place no one knew about, a place that had only one purpose, hiding the real body of the queen of vampires that people thought dead long ago.

while the queen is in this body her senses and powers are dulled especially now that her current body is near its end, because of that she doesn't hear Aidou Hanabusa following her with curiosity, after all the only reason "Kuran Yuuki" came in this type of place was seeing the king, why would she walk around far from the room he resided in, from the moment he took his heart out?  
after a while of walking she comes upon a dead end then "Yuuki" puts a hand on the wall, she pushes on a portion of it, so that it backes making the path behind it visible.

She walks trough it and he silently follows. It is really dark and silent in there, like it is a place detached from the rest of the world. It isn't really cold but there is something in the hair that makes Aidou shiver for some reason, like with every step they take, the two are approaching something that doesn't entirely belong to their world.

the secret path ends with a big room, in the middle of it there is a coffin that seems to be made of white marble. The queen pushes the lid making it fall on the floor. After such a long time she will finally return in real body. Under Aidou's eyes the woman's skin starts cracking, worried he starts running but after a few seconds dust is the only thing that proves she was there just a minute before.

**Aidou'sp.o.v.**

I immediately run to Yuuki and kneel beside the coffin. _What happened?! Why did she become dust?! I don't understand! _While grief assaults me tears start forming in my eyes, i clench my hands on the floor and start sobbing. _Why did this happen? What where you doing in this place? Did you come here to end your life? Didn't you want to make Kaname-sama a human?_

After some time i regain some control of myself and start whiping tears from my cheeks. I hear something, after searching the room for a bit i realise it came from the coffin. In my moment of sorrow i had completely forgotten it, even if it was in front of me. _now that i think about it, it seemed she came in this room searching for that coffin. Why is there a coffin in here? whose coffin is this?_

i slowly stand so that i can see what or **who **is in there. Before my eyes lies the most beautiful woman i had ever seen. She has blood red hair, her eyelashes are long their color is a bit darker than her hair, her eyebrow are thin and they are the same color as her eyelashes, her skin is white but with a light pink mixed in it so it doesn't look too pale, she seems to be tall at least 1.77, that is really something for a woman, she's thin but not the bony type, my eyes fall unconsciously to her chest and i blush. _She's at least a D Cup! _I turn around while smacking myself. _When did i become such a pervert!?_

"Didn't anybody tell you it's not wise to stay near a pureblood that's awakening for the first time in years?"

i froze right after hearing those words. Her voice is clear, imposing, authoritative but still soft and so sweet to the ears.

"Hanabusa."

Now that left me speechless. _Why does she know my name!? I've never seen her so how is it possible!? _I hear rustling and turn around to see her standing up out of her casket. Her clothes were still intact and in a surprising good shape, they didn't even seem that old. She was wearing a black singlet with dark blue jeans, a pair of brown boots and above all of that a long black coat. Her eyes are the same color as her hair and they make me nervous.

"Are you going to stare at me for long? It's a little annoying."

"I was wondering why you know my name..."

'chuckle' " You still haven't figured it out uh? Well you're pretty young so maybe i had to expect that even if i hoped you would have used that big brain of yours this time. 'sigh' It's me Hanabusa. I'm Yuuki."

My 'big brain' how she called it, stopped working instantly, the reason? I am completely shocked. Lady Yuuki was a cute little woman, with straight brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, she was short, flat chested and had absolutely nothing in common with this tall, attractive woman.

I stare at her for at least five minutes, she looks at me with amusement in her eyes. I decide a way to find out if she really is Yuuki.

I point my index at her "Tell what type of tea Kaname-sama prefers!"

She seems surprised "uh?"

"i need to know if you really are Yuuki so i'll ask you a few questions about him, now answer if you can!"

"All right, he prefers rose tea."

"Correct. Who is the man he hates more in the whole world?"

"Zero Kiryuu."

"Correct. How old is he?"_This is a little trap because we don't really know, i'm a genius! ahahah._

"He's 10635 years old."

"Uh?"

"What? you didn't know? Anyway you do know this is stupid right?"

'Cough' "Anyway, which one is the vegetable that Kaname-sama hates eating? _Only Yuuki and i knew this so if she knows..._

"Mushrooms." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes! These are important information about Kaname-sama only his closest friends know! Obviously no one knew him better than me!" (**Shira's thought**) _Yes, in your dreams. How could you not understand he found you annoying? It really makes people wonder._

"Yes, yes. Whatever."

"Well then the final one, why did you choose Yume as your daughter's name?"

"Because it's the uninion of mine and Kaname's name also because it means dream."

...I remained silent for a bit, only i knew this, she didn't tell this to anybody, it was our secret.

"Why did your body become dust? Why are you in that body?" It was becoming really too much. _I don't understand._

"Because this is my real body. My name is Shiranui Kuran, i'm Kaname's first and only wife."

really, really too much. "Why didn't you show yourself from the start?"

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"That, Hanabusa, is a really long story."

**OOOkaaaayyyy, well review and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 The man i hate the most

**Shira's p.o.v.**

Aido looks like someone who just received a huge shock so I wait for him to think a bit about what I just told him, I can't wait for long though. **He **is going to come here after sensing my presence in such a long time, it won't be a happy reunion but I have to let him see me, that way I can keep him busy while Isaya does what I asked of him.

"If you are Kaname-sama's first wife that means you should be almost the same age right?" I watch him with interest, _what is he thinking this time?_ Aidou's way of thinking has always been a bit amusing.

"Almost, I am twenty years younger than him" His eyes grow bigger at my statement."Now we should really move Aidou, we don't have time for your questions. Maybe later". I start walking away toward kaname's room.

"Wait! why are we in a hurry?" The young noble walks behind me and when i reach my destination, i give him a look and he fortunately, with a bit of intuition stays beside the door while i part with my husband. I brush his hair and cup his face with both of my hands, memorizing the feel of his skin... _Isaya is near, he will give you his heart. Our daughter and that hunter's son will see him as me and when you wake up they will give you my message._ I lean on him... _goodbye my love_... and kiss the only man I ever loved.

As I stand my heart aches. _We won't see each other anymore and even if we do, you won't remember me, the same thing you had to endure for the ten years i lived as Yuuki. It must be our fate._ I start walking away at a fast pace."wait where are you going!? Weren't we going to wait for Yume-sama and..." "No. They can't see me if they do the plan I made would be useless."

"But...why? Don't you want your daughter to know who her mother really is?"

"No. She doesn't really need to know. It's better if she doesn't." _O__h. The door for the roof top. _I open it and start searching for a place to sit. _Hmm. The edge is always the best._

"Why? Don't tell me...you plan to leave your children?" The idea seems to disturb him greatly. I smile at this, it's like i'm telling him i'm leaving an infant. _It's funny how he seems to be more worried than i am._

"You mean I plan to leave my **child**, yes I do. She's old enough to live without my help." _Really. What a pain._

"what do you mean with child? You have two children. You aren't going to tell me..." "He's not mine."

This time he looks like someone who had just found out something unbelievable, really, his reaction is so exaggerated, for me it is completely rational. _why is it so strange? Like I would let that little boy come near me. The only man who ever touched me is Kaname, that will not change._

"how is it possible? Wheren't you happy with Kiryuu?"

"No. Who would? With that arrogant brat. I did the same thing I did with Isaya, even if he thought he was with me, in reality he was with one of the maids. She had the same hair color has him so that his daughter or son would look like him, she was really difficult to find, I had to search for a long time."

"If you didn't want to stay with him then why do it?"

"Because that way I could control the hunter association. It's pretty simple, he was a manipulable man."

"..."

He doesn't seem to know what to say after this. That makes it impossible for me not to smile. _He probably thought i'm similar to someone. _My eyes go into the horizon. _He's almost here_.

"Now someone is going to come here, when he does I want you to stay still and shut up, clear?"

"B-but who is..." " Aido. Did I make myself clear? If you don't do what i told you to do, you will either die by his hand or be punished by mine and in the second case I assure you, you would like death more, understood?"

He made a terrified face. "I-i understand"

"Good"

"B-but why would I like death more?"

I smile, a smile as cold as ice. "Because I believe pain is the best way to teach discipline."

He pales. "Understood."

Big and nearly black clouds start forming in the sky, lightings are followed by thunders, making the atmosphere even more dark than it already is, we stay there for at least twenty minutes then i notice him. At the opposite end of the roof, a figure starts to form from an heap of black smoke. _Finally. Time to fight._

The man walks till he's only five metres from me and the young noble, I have to restrain myself, I've wanted to kill him for such a long time and he's finally here, in front of me.

"It's been so long, Shiranui." He talks with a disgusting grin on his face, it makes me want to punch him until it couldn't even be called a face.

"Not as long as I wanted it to be."

"Really, you're the same as always. Don't tell me, you're still mad for what I did seven thousand years ago? After all I only did you a favour by getting rid of a man who didn't deserve to stand by your side."

"And who was? Wait, let me guess, it was you right? A fucking psychopathic so obsessed with me that he filled his house with paintings of me and prepared it for the day I would live in there, like it was obvious it would happen. Let me tell you this now, if you think that only because my husband will not come back again I will stay with you then you're wrong." The stupid expression he wores doesn't seem to want to go away from his face. I can feel Aido getting distressed by his presence, for him it may be a little overwhelming.

"Shira, Shira, Shira. When will you learn it's not wise to refuse the evidence? You know I'm the best choice for you, I can give you anything you want and I will love and protect you and our children with everything I've got, so come here." He opens his arms. "Come within my embrace, that way we can stay together forever."

_I really wonder what he has in that head of his, maybe nothing, it would certainly be fun to try to find out, maybe next time, now focus. Anyway, I need a way to get near him when he has his guard down so this is the best opportunity._ I lower my head with my eyes to the ground. "Really? Will you stay with me forever?" If he believes this he is more stupid than I thought.

"I could never lie to you, my love. Come." It seems he is.

I slowly walk to him and he embraces me. _God. He stinks like sewer water. _I move my arms like I'm going to wrap them around him but at the last minute, my right hand settles behind his head and I punch him hard with my left one, the same hand that was at his head goes to the collar of his shirt and takes him under my already lifted elbow, then my left knee lifts when he's going down from the force of the other blow and I hear a crack when it connects with his face.

I release him and he falls to the ground with blood coming out of his nose and mouth. _oh yes. I've wanted to do that for so long._ completely satisfied i watch him as he stares at the ground with rage. _That is the real you. Love me? If I came with you, you would _**_try _**_to beat me up every day because i don't follow orders._

"I see you still need a little persuasion. Even if i didn't want to do it again, you leave me no choice. It seems i will need her help to make you realize who's the one you should be with." Black smoke starts forming, replacing his body and he is gone after a few seconds. I glare at the place where he collapsed. _This time, I will not stop until you and your damn bitch will lie agonizing at my feet begging me to kill you._ I am aware of the fact that my eyes are probably glowing with red rage now so I try to calm myself and look at the young man i forgot was here, he looks petrified.

For me Jonathan's aura was nothing but for him it must have been rather frightening.

"Aido?" He's on the ground with shaking hands, i try to calm him by kneeling beside him and placing my hand on his shoulder, he watches me and nods, a sign for me to say that he's okay.

"Who was that man?"

"That, Aido, was Jonathan Shirabuki, the man I hate the most in the world and yes, he's Sara's ancestor."

"Now, you said Isaya took your place so your daughter will think you're dead, where are we going to go? I'm pretty sure she sensed his aura so we most go away quickly..." "Who said you're coming with me?"

"I am your servant, I will come with you and help you at the cost of my life, even if you don't want me to."

"Hmp." _maybe he could be useful._

"Like you said, my daughter is going to come here and the other two will come along with her so it's better to go."

"Wait, what do you mean with two?...eh? uh!" I take him from the collar of his jacket, teleportation is always bad the first time one tries it so at least I will assure that he doesn't hit his head on the ground.

We arrive almost the same second and i wait for him to be okay before releasing him.

"Where are we?"

"In a forest far from the academy."

"Anyway, what did you mean with two?"

"Kaname and the other boy who else?"

"But Kaname-sama is..."

"Even Isaya's life is not enough to make him completely human, he will be almost the same as Kaien. He won't have all of his memories but many will still be there."

"Then wasn't it useless if he is still immortal?"

"I said almost. They will try to understand who we are and chase us so we have to go inside quickly, that way we'll be protected by the barrier."

"Inside what?"

"My home of course. Did you think I was homeless?" I laugh for a while, thinking of that possibility, it really was impossible to imagine. _That tought is certainly funny. I am the richest woman on this planet after all. I can't wait to see what will happen when I show him where the mansion is._

**Well tell me what you think! Did you like the action scene? I certainly liked writing it! Tell me if i made errors i will correct them as soon as possible. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 The start

**"Hello! here's a new chapter! and i would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story, i love you! To answer Emily Gonzales question, maybe it could be possible? I'm italian if it helps you XD Well now time for the story!"**

**Shira's p.o.v.**

we walk for a short time. I watch the forest that surrounds us and the mountain not far from here. The scenery is still so beautiful even after such a long time. thanks to my powers it is exactly like it was and no one has gone near the mountain.

"Sh-Shira-sama how long do we have to walk? My feet hurt, i'm tired and I smell! I can't smell! I'm Aidou Hanabusa a noble vampire!"

"If you smell now obviously you can."

"yes but..." Tears are flowing from his eyes forming a pond beneath his feet. "How is it possible that you don't even feel tired? we're climbing for like 2 hours!"

"First we're not walking for even an hour."

"...really?"

"Yes. Second we're here."

He watches me with a puzzled look on his face then switches to the wall behind me. "Shira-sama you're in front of a mountain you know...are you sure this is the right way?"

I laugh at this, young people are so naive in this time. I back away from him and enter the mountain while the barrier is still active.

"What!? Shira-sama!? Shira-sama don't leave me here!"

"Pfffff." I take his arm and pull him forward to make him enter the barrier.

"Calm down a little. I wouldn't have taken you with me if I wanted to leave you there. Come now."

"Sorry."

We walk on the path excavated in the rock until, finally, "It's so nostalgic.", we enter the mansion. Majestic, refined, beautiful, are the words that come in my mind when i watch it. It isn't inside the mountain, the mountain _itself_ is the building. "My father built it for me." white marble for the floor and chandeliers, wrought iron finely worked for railings and windows, forniture made of cherry wood. I loved it the moment i saw it.

**Later in the****afternoon**

"How is it possible there are so many windows? I mean we can't see anything from the outside."

After showing Aidou his room i went to mine after telling him to come to the dining room at seven o' clock. Now we're sitting at the big rectangular table eating a steak. A big steak. _I'm hungry_.

"it's thanks to the barrier."

"So...from the outside the mansion seems a mountain but in reality it isn't?"

"No. The mansion really is excavated in the mountain, but from the outside you can't see what it looks like."

"Oh...Shira-sama?"

"What?"

"You said your father built it for you...your father wasn't human right?"

"No."

"I thought so...but i know not even a pureblood would be able to do this so...what was he?"

"He is half demon half shinigami."

"...excuse me?"

"I don't like to repeat myself."

"So then what are you?"

"No one really knows. Pureblood, shinigami, demon...but i'm more of a demon than the other two."

"M-may i know why?"

"because my mother was a half demon too. When purebloods came in this world the other immortals were curious about what their children would be, so they experimented. My mother was one of the results."

"Did Kaname-sama know?"

"yes." I watch him while a thousand questions show on his face one after another. "I guess you would like to hear my story right?"

He nods slowly. "Yes, please tell me."

"well, like I said it's a long story and you need to know it from the start sooo...here i go...

'_A long time ago, in another world lived a king, __he was strong, __wise, __attractive, __gentle but he could also be cruel and merciless with those who didn't follow the rules or tried to hurt him and the people he loved. He appeared to have everything __anyone __could want,__but there was something the king desired desperately,__someone to spend his eternity with.'_

_'He couldn't die. __It was assured. __Every_ _time someone tried to kill him his body __just returned __to it's original state, __not even a sword in the heart or head could harm him. __That meant he didn't need to fear anything or anyone of course, __but it also meant __that he would always be the one to see others die.'_

_'He spent a long time searching for a mate and eventually gave up on it. __All women he encountered were just interested in his money and status. __In the end tired of searching he decided it didn't matter who it was, __he needed an heir to his throne. __Another problem occurred. __No one knew the reason but all the children he had could not inherit his blood_, _they had all their mothers.'_

_'After years of countless possible explanations for this phenomenon, __finally a scientist found the answer. __His blood was too strong in comparison with the mothers, __it would have killed the fetuses, __so the babies took their mother's to survive. __He had lost all hope. after a few years came the news of a new kind of creature__that__was born in the world of humans. Driven__by curiosity,__the man crossed the barrier between their world and that of humans to know more about these_ **_beasts in human form _**_like__men__called them_._'_

_'He found a woman and for the first time in his life he thought a woman was beautiful. __She certainly wasn't sweet though, it __seemed like she was superficial and just wanted someone to have fun with, __why not him then? __It had __been long __from the last __time __he had touched a female, __it couldn't hurt. __It didn't at all. The __pureblood was a willing partner and very skilled it seemed, __that one was a great night __for both of them. __However __he __didn't expect what happened afterwards, __the vampire was pregnant. __She didn't want the child so __she opted for __abortion. __When he discovered the fate she had imposed on his unborn child rage overcame him. __No matter if it didn't have his blood and couldn't be considered his child, __he would not stand __passive __while she killed that innocent creature they had created togheter. __He __took the woman to his world against her will, __made sure she was watched constantly so that she couldn't bring herself to a miscarriage and gave her his blood to let her survive.'_

_'The time for the birth came seven years later, __it seemed it was an unusual amount of time even for a pureblood vampire, __even if he told himself he shouldn't hope to have his illusions shattered afterward he did, __he dreamed to have a child he could call his own that maybe had his hair or eyes color, __it didn't matter if it was a boy or a girl, __he would love his child endlessly. __After several hours of labor, __a baby's wail could be heard from the outside and the king tensed, __the time to know had come. __He waited for what it seemed to be an eternity, __a maid came to him slowly with a little bundle in her arms, __for the first time, __he felt the real pride of a father. __His little princess had his hair color, __her skeen was an ivory white, __her eyes, __blood red __identical to his and he could smell his blood in her. For the first time in five hundred years he smiled.'_

_'The woman didn't want the child, __she was ready to let him have her __without regret but what surprised him was that the child didn't seem to want her mother either. H__e let the vampire return to her world, __there was no need for her __anymore they would be completely fine without her.'_

_"_well? what do you think so far?"

"Wait. So your father is the demon king?"

"Yes."

"Oh okay. You said he can't die so he's still alive?"

"Yes, very much so."

"You talked about another world..."

"Yes the world of monsters, but don't be fooled by the name, the only reason it was given to my world is because humans were afraid of us. It's a really wonderful place."

"I see. So what happened afterwards?"

"Are you curious? Well I'm sorry but you'll have to wait, i'm tired and i'm going to bed." I stand stretching my arms ready to retire.

"Wa-wait you're not going to finish the story?"

'chuckle'"Ahah. Didn't I tell you already Hanabusa? My story is a really long one, it's impossible to finish it in one night so be a good boy and go to bed."

"B-but!"

"Night."

He screams after me. "You're cruel you know that?"

"Yes."

**"Well? I know it's shorter but i'll update another one soon and this time with other characters too!"**

**"This chapter was reedited. I'm sorry! I don't know how that happened! I'm having some problems with my pc and without noticing I updated the chapter full of errors! I promise to be more careful next time! XC**


	4. Chapter 4 My only

**"Good afternoon! Well at least for me anyway. New chapter! And in this one there's Kaname too! They still can't meet tough it's too early! But don't worry it'll happen soon! Thanks to all the people who are reading this fanfiction!"**

**Shira's ****p****.****o****.****v****.**

It's the middle of the day, I should be sleeping, that's what I came in this place for, but every time I close my eyes images and details about him flash on my closed eyebrows. _My room. __**Our**__ room_. Even though it's been nearly five thousand years from the day he left, now, in the room where we spent our first night together, I can't stop remembering, I can't stop mourning. It's like someone tore my chest open and left without closing it back, there's a burning pain and a painful numbness. I prefer the burning pain, the numbness makes me feel like i'm empty, without motivation or will to live, that goes against everything i am and it makes me mad.

'Sigh' . _Even __if__ I __stay __here __it __seems__ I __won't __get __what I __wanted __so __it's __better __if I __find __something __else __to __do__._ Something then catches my eyes, on the bedside table there's a ring. I walk to it and sit on the bed side. Taking the ring i can't help the happiness and pride that are obviously visible on my face, my family's ring. A blue diamond put in a white gold ring. _I __thought __I __lost __it __during __the __vampire __war__, __it __seems __I __was __wrong__._ I put the ring on my thumb and leave the room while thinking of what could possibly entertain me until the young noble gets up. _At __least __finding __the __ring __helped __my __sour __mood__._

**Kaname ****Kuran's ****p****.****o****.****v****.**

_It's__ all __so __confusing__. _After I woke up from my slumber a lot of people wanted to talk to me, first of all daughter Yume Kuran, then a hunter called Kaien Cross, the one that left me more perplexed was a woman called Ruka Souen, she was with her husband Kain Akatsuki but her eyes bore more than simple affection when she watched me.

_If __I__ were __her __husband __I __would __have __been __extremely __mad__, __I __mean __how __can __you __marry __a __man __while __loving __another__? __What's __the __point __in __doing __so__? _Still her husband seemed to not care even a bit and that was even stranger. After them came Takuma ichijou, Senri Shiki with his wife Rima touya then Seiren a woman that proclaimed to be my bodyguard.

Now I'm in one of Kaiens guests rooms trying to figure things out, something happened before all those people came to talk to me, my daughter felt a strong presence in the building but before we could reach the roof it disappeared, but what struck me wasn't the ominous presence, but another one my daughter apparently couldn't notice, a gentler and stronger one, it seemed familiar to me like I had already sensed it a thousand times. Yume wanted to try and follow the presence she felt saying it came from a pureblood that was unfamiliar to her, I dissuaded her saying we didn't have enough informations and we couldn't know who it was and what he wanted so it could be dangerous for her to go alone.

What I didn't tell anyone is that I now remember my past, my _**real **_past, and the hooded woman how they call her, certainly isn't part of it, well, yes, I knew her, but we weren't on good terms, she was attracted to me and tried many times to ruin my relationship with..._with __who__?_ This is what I'm so confused about, I remember everything apart from this. it's like someone had fun playing with my memories, taking from only the one thing that was most important and leaving all the rest. _Why__?_

'Knock, knock' "Kaname-kun it's me!"

Kaien should be the most fearful hunter but he's so energetic and friendly. "Come in."

"Sorry for the intrusion all of your clothes have been preserved during the years you were asleep and I thought you would like to have a few until you can return to the mansion."

"Thank you, I really appreciate what your doing for me."

"It's nothing really." I wait for him to find the words to ask what he wants. "You really don't remember anything about us or... her?"

"No I can't. Even if you tell me I loved her I can't really remember"

A pained expression takes the place of the usually happy one. "I understand. When Yuuki decided to make you human she knew you wouldn't remember her but still...I hoped you could even if it was selfish since you would suffer, I wanted you to remember."

"If I have to say the truth I wish so too. The mother of my daughter, the woman that sacrificed her life for me, I wish I could remember."

We stay silent for a few minutes not really knowing what to say to one another.

"Well now I think it would be better if I left you, it's been a long day. Good night, Kaname-kun."

"Good night."

With that he goes away, leaving me seated on the bed with heavy thoughts. The only thing I know about the person that was taken from my memories is that she's a woman, I know because even if it's only one and vague, I have a memory in which I can see a female's silhouette with red hair, along with it I can hear my voice saying "You're my only". In the past when I was still young, I wasn't kind nor gentle or romantic, I didn't care about women's feelings I just needed to relieve my sexual desires so for me to say something like that, she must have been someone really important.

I lay on the bed ready to fall asleep. _I __wonder __if __she's __still __alive__. _I smile just seconds before nodding off. _If __she __is __then __she's __a __tough __one__._ For some reason, in my head the possibility of her still being alive, seemed rational and plausible.

**Aidou's**** p.o.v.**

I wake up from a dreamless sleep. Yesterday I was so tired I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow. Now though, I'm restless . I want to hear the next part of the story. It intrigues me. She practically told me that demons and shinigami really exist and she's a combination of the three species.

I reach the dining room expecting to find her there but the room is empty. I start walking in the mansion with the hope of finding her somewhe

re even though I'm pretty sure I'm lost so if I can't I'll have to continue wandering until I return in a familiar territory. _Why __couldn't __she __be __considerate __enough __and __stay __where __I __could __have __found __her__?_ 'Sigh'. the hallway is empty, there are no noises, there weren't lights so if I wasn't a vampire I probably couldn't have seen anything. All these things together make it seem so creepy.

_What __if __she __left __me __here __alone__?_ _I __don't __really t__hink __she __would __but__..._ while I start worrying a new sound reaches my hears. It's like the sound a punching bag makes when people hit it. I conclude that it's definitely that, it seems I found what I was searching for. _Finally__._ I open a large door. She's there punching but it doesn't seem like it will take long and when she's tired of it, she trows away the punching bag with one last punch that makes it fly at least twenty metres from where it was.

Wow."

"Good morning."

"Good morning." I look at her hypnotic eyes and notice the dark circles under them. "Shira-sama, you didn't sleep well?"

"No. I didn't sleep at all."

"what!.. but...aren't you tired?"

"Nothing I can't bear."

"I see...will you continue your story today?"

"Hmm. Someone is curious hm?"

I don't answer and wait for her to say something.

" Yes, I'll continue. Come, let's move to a more comfortable place."

We walk trough the hallways and enter a large pair of doors, inside, a library, a beautiful library, it's enormous. Oh god. Books, books and books. _This is heaven_, they should be old but they look new.

"I put a spell on the mansion so that everything that's in it will be preserved." She answers my unspoken question probably having read it on my face.

"I see." All walls are covered by bookshelves and there's a fireplace in one of them with a couch, two armchairs and a coffee table. All made of dark cherry wood. She must really like it, after all, all pieces of furniture are made of that.

We sit, Shira-sama on the couch I on the armchair. She lights the fire with a flick of her fingers and the room is instantly engulfed in it's orange light and warmth.

"Let's see, where should I start...

'_The little princess brought joy to his father but she wasn't exactly what the nobles wanted. They wanted a prince, someone who could take the throne and at the right age, become a king. Seeing that they wouldn't have that wish granted they made a plan. One of them knew the adviser of the king that ruled the neighbouring country, that king had a young son. The plan was simple, raising the prince to be the perfect partner and manipulating him to assure the nobles even more riches.'_

_'The princess for that plan to work had to be raised accordingly and that was the biggest problem. Growing she became more and more strong willed, no one could affect her decisions. Her father did something incomprehensible, he taught her how to fight, he trained her and by the time the princess had reached her eighteenth birthday she had become the strongest fighter of the whole kingdom. The nobles tought it was time for her to take a husband so they sent a message to the king telling him it was time to send the prince, however, it didn't go as they hoped, the princess had no intention of marrying the prince.'_

_'With their plan ruined the nobles tried to talk with her father, the king got extremely mad. It wasn't their decision, they had no right to choose for his daughter. Not wanting to anger their king further they gave up on all their plots, but the other king was outraged to know his son had been rejected, and soon declared war to their realm. That was a choice he would have regretted soon.'_

_'There was no chance for them to win, they knew it from the start. The truth is that he wasn't even a real king, because the princess's father was the demon lord, ruler of their world, the other "kings" were only people that helped him with the management of each land, they were obviously highly compensated so the citizens often saw them as royals but that didn't make them such.'_

_'The war went on for a week, it really couldn't even be considered a war. The princess was the one that guided her kingdom's army and during the fight she was the one to take the king's life. The prince was lost, no one knew his whereabouts so everyone thought he had ran away.'_

_'Time passed, and the princess became more curious by the day, she knew that there was another world, her mother's world, and she wanted to see how different it was from hers. Her father had told her that humans weren't really smart creatures and because of that they were consuming their beautiful world, turning it little by little in a desolate expanse of sand. If she wanted to see it, it was better to do it before they finished. With that said the princess opened a passage and entered the other world.'_

"How could the king be so stupid."

"All that man tought of was money and power, Aidou. He lost himself because of them."

" I understand. So? What happened to the princess after she entered our world?"

"I'll tell you after I've made tea and took something to eat." She says while standing up.

"Why? Can't you continue while you do it?" I'm whining like a little child.

"No."

"Whyyyyy?"

"Aidou, you're getting on my nerves."

I stop talking and scold myself. _I really should learn when to shut up!_

**"Hi there! Well what do you think? If you tell me with i might write faster. ;) Tell me if there are errors that way I can correct them as fast as I can."**


	5. Chapter 5 I think

**"hey guys! thank to all who reviewed, favorited and followed this story it makes me so happy! with this chapter the stor finally starts to move!"**

**Shira's p.o.v.**

I'm in the kitchen making cookies to eat with the tea. Aidou followed me and it looks like he's pretty shocked. _Guess he didn't think I could cook. Hmph._

"Aidou stop making such a face I can do almost anything, there's really no need to be shocked."

"ah! I'm sorry it's only that...I never thought a queen would know how to cook since obviously servants would do it for her..."

"I had to learn. I returned very late every day because of my duties so it was the only rational option. I became a mother anyway so it was inevitable."

"Oh, right! Shira-sama, how many children did you give birth to? I searched in the kuran's family tree but...near and beneath kaname-sama there weren't any names so no one really knew who the wife was and how many children they had."

"I had forty eight."

"...that was a joke right?"

"No." Why would I joke on something like that. Why would I joke at all.

"You're telling me you really had the courage to give birth to forty eight children?"

"Yes. What's wrong with it? We wanted a big family."

"Big, indeed. Wow. Ah! Wait! How could you go to war if you had so many children to take care of?"

"I didn't go, Kaname did. I had to protect and take care of the children."

"I thought you were the type of woman that would never let go of a chance to fight."

"I am, but the children had to be well protected from our enemies. It took five years of pregnancy for every child and, I got pregnant again almost instantly, it took two hundred and forty years in total."

"...were you in a hurry?"

"Yes."

"But why? You were both immortal."

"Because I knew one day we would have had to part from one another."

"Uh?"

"You know Aidou, actually purebloods are not immortal, they simply never age and have a great healing ability, apart from that they are humans and it's not psychologically possible for them to live forever so they lose their will to live. When that happens, if they find something that's able to make them feel alive again, they will do wathever it takes to hold on to that something. Of course, there was a possibility that would never happen to Kaname since he was an half demon."

"Hmmmm. How long will it take for the cookies?"

"Half an hour, more or less. Now, while the cookies are in the oven, make the tea."

"But why do I have to do it? I'm the guest."

"Oh really? Then no cookies for you."

"Ugh."

That seems to motivate him and he starts taking all required instruments. It doesn't take long before we can return to the library.

"So? What happened after?"

I eat a cookie and take a sip of my tea before taking off were I left with the story.

_'The princess reached the new world and found out that wasn't her lucky day, she had just jumped in the middle of a fight, a huge fight, the purebloods were having a war. Thinking that her world didn't know this was stupid, they always watched and sent spies to know the situation, there was only one explanation, her father wanted her to go and help. If they had been only pureblood her father wouldn't have cared so the logical option was that he wanted her to help the ones with demons blood, that, from what she sensed was a whole legion. She wasn't really a patient woman and some had already tried to attack her so to make things simple she just immobilized all the ones that weren't half demons.'_

_'When they understood what she had done they stopped fighting and went to their companions, thanks to that she was able to understand who she had to let go and everyone of them was free from her spell. They started talking not understanding what had happened and she appeared before them, a man that seemed to be their leader approached her but kept at a reasonable distance, he seemed to be studying her and asked her to explain why she helped. They weren't really happy to hear her reasons and surely wouldn't accept her, but their leader seemed different, he took her with him to where they resided and explained to her what was happening in their world.'_

_'From that point on they fought togheter and after a few months they fell in love. She became his bodyguard when he became the vampire's king and after two years, his wife. They rarely parted but someone managed to attack him during one of those times, a woman, she had tried multiple times to seduce him but never managed to do so, she was mad, she had lost her sanity long before meeting him. Knowing there was no way for her to erase the woman in his heart, she erased his memories about his wife instead, so that she could be the only one for him and changed the other memories, that way he could never remember.'_

_'The queen arrived too late, they had been attacked to keep them far while she accomplished her objective. When she reached him her heart felt shattered, she had lost him, then she was angry, no, furious described her emotion better. In a fit of rage she looked around for the woman but she knew better than stay there, knowing what would have awaited her. The queen went away before he woke up, there was no reason to remain anyway, he wouldn't have remembered and having her near wouldn't have done him any good. In the end the man found his home with his children with the help of a friend who had found him and went to sleep, there was no need for him there. No one knew where the queen was, they could never find her and the strangest thing was that not even one of her sons and daughters seemed to notice or care. But there was a thing every one that had known them noticed, in the house every single trace of her presence had been erased, like she never existed._'

"Well, that's the end."

"Shira-sama, how could one woman defeat Kaname-sama?"

"She couldn't. She used someone else's help. _**His**_ help."

"The man on the roof? Shirabuki?"

"Yes."

"Hm. Shira-sama you said the children didn't appear disturbed by her disappearence and every proof of her existence in this world was erased, did you..."

"If I stayed they would have been in danger so I went away."

"So you did the same thing the woman did."

"Yes. I however left the memories that didn't involve me intact, if I had gone away without telling them they would have come after me and if I had told them they would have bleamed themselves for being to weak to protect themselves. I don't regret what I did, it was the right choice for their future and the future of their progenies."

"But if what she did was wrong then...""Aidou."

"I don't care about your opinion on this matter so keep it for yourself."

"Yes, Shira-sama."

His hands become two tight fists. He looks like he wants to say a lot but wisely keeps his mouth shut. _At least he's smart when he wants to be._ Other's opinions don't matter for me, especially about this. I did what I had to do to keep them safe.

Time has passed quickly, it's almost dawn."It's time to sleep, I'm going. You, do whatever you want, but it would be best if you slept, tomorrow we have something to do."

I go out the room, ready to try to sleep in that room again. _That is my room, I'm going to sleep there, that's final._ I enter the room and walk in front of the bed to fall on it. _I wonder if I'll ever be able to feel his warmth again._ With that thought in mind tired from more than twenty four hours without rest I fall asleep almost instantly.

**Kaname's p.o.v.**

I wake up in the morning with light flashing on my face. Ugh. I hate the light in the morning. Today even more than I usually do, it woke me up from a good dream. I was at one of my children's birthday party, all my family surrounded me, I felt happy and proud while watching the little boy blow the candles on his cake, eight in total, the best part though was the most confusing one, I felt a presence near me, and in that moment I felt grateful to that presence for giving me so much happiness. That presence was probably my wife. I come to a conclusion, she's the one who has been erased from my memories.

'Knock, knock'

"Enter."

"Breakfast is ready if you want to eat, after one thousand years you must be hungry." Kaien's cheery voice is so annoying when you just woke up.

"Thank you. I'll be down shortly."

He nods and leaves the room. _I have to decide what I'll do from now on. I did study medicine so maybe I could be a doctor._

After refreshing myself a bit I go down the stairs. The things he made are unexpectedly good and I eat to my heart's content, it's such a good feeling having a full stomach after so much time.

"Kaname-kun, the hunters would like to speak with you, there'll be Yume-chan too."

"All right. When?"

"As soon as you're ready to go."

"Then we can go right now."

"All right."

We get up and go by car towards the hunter association's headquarter. It takes a little less than an hour to reach it. We are welcomed by two hunters that were waiting to escort us but..._they're a bit too hostile._ Letting go of that thought I follow them along with Kaien, I'm sure he has noticed too. Arrived at our destination I understand we've been brought to the hunter association's president and he's sat behind a huge and elegant desk waiting for us to sit.

"Welcome, I didn't expect you so early."

"Well, you were the one who said as soon as you're ready."

"Yes, yes. Well, now take a seat please." He's smiling, but there's something fake in that smile, his eyes, they aren't smiling at all.

"Yume-chan?" Now that he says it I remember my daughter was supposed to be here.

"She arrived before you, we talked about some important matters but she's already gone. It seems like she had things to take care of."

"So, may I ask why we're here president?" I don't like him.

"Yes you certainly may. You're here because a great friend of mine wanted to meet you and talk to you about something."

"A friend?"

"Yes. We've known each other for a long time, he was originally Japanese but was born in another country."

'Knock,knock' "oh! It seems like he has finally arrived."

I watch curious of who this person might be and what he wants to talk about with me, then when the door opens completely, I have goosebumps all over my body.

"It's good to see you again Kaname." Before me stands a man with curly blonde hair and blue eyes, tall and fit, dressed in a withe suit.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you." _Why do I feel this strong hostility and rage towards him?_

"Oh, so it's like that, what a pity. Well anyway, I'm an old friend of yours, really old."

"He's the ancestor of the Shirabuki family."

"What?" Kaien expresses his anxiety better than me. I just watch the man with a feeling of remembrance, I already knew this man but I don't know if I can believe his words on us being friends.

"Anyway I wanted to ask you something."

"And that is?"

He smiles but there's something sick in his expression. "Can I use you as hostage?"

"..." Kaien is left speechless.

"May I know for what purpose?"

"To lure my wife out of her hiding place. She's a stubborn woman, we argued and she decided to go away from our home. I can only use this method to convince her. She doesn't like it when people's lives are threatened. So what do you think? Will you help me?"

"I think you didn't really give me the possibility to choose."

Guards are probably waiting behind the door, ready to stop me if I decided to refuse, my daughter is probably in his hands too. I grit my teeth. _I think your wife had a reason for running away from you._

**"well? how si it? tell me if you like it or if you think it's trash! i'll accept anything! so you know what to do" ;D**


	6. Chapter 6 Time to be docile

**"I'm sooooooo sorry for the late update! School started last week and this summer i have been lazy so i had to finish all my homework! I wanted to give you something a bit longer but this is what came out, don't hate me! XC I'll start writing another one soon! I wanted to update this fast so maybe there are more errors than usual, i just hope this isn't a pice of crap (^.^;).**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story, knowing someone likes it helps me finding new ideas to keep the story going. :)"**

**Yume's p.o.v.**

It's been two hours now from the moment I've been put in this cell. They took me at the hunter association. I should have expected something when they asked me to go alone, that man said I was necessary since my father would have not agreed so easily otherwise. I wonder who the poor woman his, I can't imagine how terrible having to marry someone like him might be.

**Shira's p.o.v.**

_He made his move_. I did wonder how much it would take him_._ I get up and sit on the edge of my king sized bed. _I slept with my clothes on. Again._ I get up from the bed and head toward my bathroom. _I really need a bath._ I enter in the dimly lit room with only the moon as my light source. After filling the bathtub, I undress ready to soak myself in warm water. _So good_. I wash my hair delicately, without rushing, just wanting to relax, and rinse it. While trying to prepare myself for the stress I'll have to endure, I remember how I used to bathe with him, his strong arms around me, his hot chest against my back, his scent...his voice...his eyes...his lips._After five thousand years, feeling him through another body wasn't satisfying at all. I will never be able to feel it again. I granted his wish. He will be able to live an ordinary life, have a normal family._ I can't avoid chuckling at that. _Ordinary, normal, how can someone want an insignificant life such as that one. Living, working, marrying then having children, aging, dying._ _Existing in what is but a mere instant of the life this world will endure_. I watch my reflection on the water's surface, strong emotions are swirling in my eyes. Longing, pain. They are not what I wanted to see. Anger.

Thoughts about my old companions come to my mind. when I talked with them after losing him, I was again almost disgusted by their ability to forget someone so easily. They told me things like, _"_you have to move on and live your life, there will be someone else", the problem is it won't happen. Demons are different from purebloods and how people picture them, we don't all go around and fuck like it's nothing, there is who does that, just like with humans and who doesn't. We can't forget, it's physically impossible for us, we remember every single detail of all our life and that means that we never forget our feelings too. Humans and vampires are able to go on so easily because with time they forget their clear feelings, we can't, so that means we can love only one time, and after that if your loved one dies, there's only pain.

I lost him. So that's what awaits me._I'm not going to stop living because of that tough. I will not become like those weak beings._I get out of the tub and wrap a towel around my body. I take about half an hour to get ready. Now I'm wearing a black corset with a pair of dark jeans and black leather boots. I take my coat and head towards Aido's room.

'Knock, knock' I wait for him to talk but it doesn't really seem like he's awake.

'BAM, BAM, BAM' Maybe this is better. I hear someone muttering and then a loud thump, he probably fell.

He comes opening the door with a hand in his messy hair, looking very much still asleep.

"What is it?"'yawn'.

"I told you yesterday, we have something to do."

"Something to do?"

"Yes. So go get ready and do it quickly."

"All right."'yawn'

"I'll wait for you at the entrance. You have to be there in fifteen minutes maximum."

He's probably already waiting. _Taking my husband and daughter as hostages to control me, so lame. _Aidou comes running ready to open the door, I stop him.

"We're not going to go out from here. Even though he can't come in I don't want him to know where the mansion is. Not even approximately."

"Oh. Then how are we going to reach our destination?"

"We're going to use teleportation."

"Oh, that thing again."

"You don't like it uh? It's pretty useful if you have to move quickly. All right, let's do this okay? The earlier we go the earlier you'll recover." I place my hand on his shoulder ready to keep him on his feet.

He wines. "I have to feel sick again."

"Stop complaining." Now we're in the city not far from **_his_** mansion. "If you feel sick then sit on the bench. You're not coming with me anyway."

"What? Then why did I have to come?"

"Because you have to do something for me. In the direction things are going, fighting it's unavoidable. When that time comes I want you all to be prepared." I watch my surroundings, people are walking on the streets to go home, some laugh with their friends, others make projects for the future. _I wonder how many of you will be sacrificed._

**Kaname's p.o.v.**

I'm sitting in a living room, surrounded by guards, he's in front of me swirling the content of his glass. We're waiting but no one tried to contact her._How will she know what's happening here and that we're waiting for her?_

All of them seem to be listening closely to every sound, ready to attack her the moment she shows herself. So many for one woman. Even if purebloods women are physically weaker than men they're all tense ready for the pain that the woman could inflict on them. _Why do they seem so scared? They have a pureblood here. Is she such a big treat? Is that the reason why he wants to have her under his control?_ There are too many questions that need an answer.

Jonathan's gaze is now directed on the door. There's a clear emotion in his eyes, trepidation. _He's not afraid of her, so maybe she has something he wants?_ I hear footsteps not far from here. _She really came._ The sound continues until it stops just in front of the door. Suddenly the door slams open, something resembling a corpse flies across the room and almost hits Jonathan. One of his guards. We all watch the new guest. A beautiful tall woman with stunningly blood red hair and eyes. The same figure...I notice it almost instantly, the figure of this woman and the one in my memories are the same. Jonathan's words repeat themselves over and over. _He said wife but_... Suddenly my arms are taken by two guards that start pulling me out of the room. I look at her. _You can't be his wife._ One of the guards hits me in the head and everything turns black.

**Jonathan's p.o.v.**

_She's here. My beautiful Shiranui._ She watches me with eyes full of the fire and hatred I've always loved._Ten thousand years and you're even more beautiful than you were._

"Shiranui. You knew this would happen and yet you still left him at my mercy, that was obviously a way to permit me to make you come to me, how can you still say you don't love me when all you do says the opposite?"

"You won't accept the truth, right? So pitiful."

"You are the one who's to be pitied my queen." I make the signal for my men, telling them it's time to come in and take her. " We have to go." They prepare the special handcuffs, designed especially for her. "Now Shira be good and behave, you have to start showing how docile and compliant you can be, that way you'll finally be able to prove how much you love me."

For the first time she surprises me by not responding. she's following my words. She's finally accepting her feelings for me. _Oh Shiranui, my queen dyed in blood, finally, you will come to me._

**Aido's p.o.v.**

_What kind of place is this? Telling me to come here with a bunch of letters and open the one addressed to me only when I am in front of this boulding, without explaining why I am here in the first place. Bah! I had to come to the place she instructed and that alone was a great deal, the place was almost impossible to find in the middle of the forest. I just hope it will end fast so that I can go back._ 'sigh' I open the letter with my name on it and read the content. _"When you arrive you must follow these orders perfectly, you could die if you don't and not by my hand this time. Take the key that's in the envelope and enter."_ I take the key and enter the elegant building.

There's nothing inside of the small place apart from another door, I open it and find that there are stairs behind it. _"Open the wooden door that's inside and go down the stairs. When you reach the end you'll see several coffins, you have to open the lid of each one and put the blood that's in the refrigerator across the room near them, at least four for everyone but there should be more than enough. When you have placed everything you have to open one sack of blood and make some fall in their mouth, after that run out of the place and wait for them in the forest."_

I do everything she said carefully and run out for my dear life, I have no desire to become someone's meal. _Who are those people? They seem to have been here for a long time, their completely dehydrated bodies are proof of that, but what's their connection with her?_ I suddenly remember the things I read in my history books about the kuran family during the war and after it, they had something that made them especially feared at the eyes of other vampires, pureblooded ones included, they had purebloods as servants. It seems those people respected them so much that they decided to serve them even if it was not a role someone of their status should have played. _Is it possible that they are still alive?... Well I guess that in order to find out i'll have to wait until they're stable enough to come out._

**"...Well? Good or bad? I hope good obviously. Tell me if there are errors so that i can correct them and REVIEW, i'm serious they help me a lot, i'll still write but they make me write faster because i feel motivated when i read comments and know that you like this thing so pleeeeeaaaasssseeeee."**_  
_


End file.
